


Breakaway

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Comedy, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: La mia ottava stagione, almeno all'inizio, differisce un bel po' da quella della serie TV perché mi serviva per introdurre al meglio il personaggio di Benny e anche il rapporto che si crea da subito tra lui e Balthazar. Perciò in questa ff Benny, appena arrivato a casa di Bobby, riceve un invito da Balthazar a passare la notte nella sua villa, visto che non c'è più posto nella casa del cacciatore. Da qui i due iniziano a stringere una bella amicizia e si capisce che Balthazar si è preso una bella sbandata... poi ritorneranno i legittimi padroni della villa e allora ci sarà da ridere!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a sceneggiatori, registi e produttori di "Supernatural".





	1. Parte prima

**Breakaway (prima parte)**

_I’ll_ _spread my wings and I’ll learn how to fly_

_I’ll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I’ll make a wish take a chance make a change_

_And break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won’t forget all the ones that I love_

_I’ll take a risk take a chance make a change_

_And break away._

_(“Breakaway” – Kelly Clarkson)_

La serata con il nuovo arrivato tutto sommato si rivelò piacevole e interessante e, dopo un po’, anche Sam dovette rendersi conto che Benny non era un pericolo ma, anzi, si sarebbe rivelato un ottimo acquisto per il gruppo come loro alleato.

Il vero problema si sollevò quando fu ora di ritirarsi ognuno nella sua stanza… va bene, gli Angeli non dormivano, sebbene Balthazar, dopo essere stato ferito, di dormire aveva bisogno quasi quanto gli umani, in ogni modo era davvero difficile trovare posto per tutti.

“Sentite, non so per che cosa abbiate scambiato la mia casa, ma di certo non è il Ritz!” protestò Bobby. “Mi fa piacere accogliere Dean e Sam e i loro amici… cioè, a parte il Diavolo, ovviamente, ma… io non so proprio più dove mettervi a dormire. Anche di divani ne ho uno solo e ultimamente lo occupava Dean. A meno che uno di voi si infili nella  _safe room_ …”

“Ma anche no” obiettò Sam, che in quel posto c’era già stato troppe volte e non ne aveva un bel ricordo.

“Io ho un’idea” propose allegramente Gabriel. “Bobby, tu hai anche quel garage dove tieni alcune auto, no? Beh, potremmo costruire una nuova baracca di lamiera per le auto e riadattare il garage come miniappartamento per me e Lucifer, così libereremmo una camera!”

Gli altri lo guardarono sbigottiti.

“Sentite un po’ com’è creativo il mio fratellino” commentò Lucifer, compiaciuto. “In effetti è un’ottima idea.”

“Tu vuoi un miniappartamento per andarci a  _convivere con il Diavolo_???” esalò Dean, sconvolto.

“Lascia perdere questi sciocchi dettagli, tanto io avrei comunque cercato una sistemazione per me e Lucifer, visto che passeremo l’eternità insieme” tagliò corto Gabriel. “Il vero problema, semmai, è che per fare tutto questo bisognerebbe cominciare domattina e, quindi, per stanotte e per qualche altro giorno, non sarebbe una soluzione.”

“Che grande dramma…” mormorò Dean, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Gabriel che, al contrario, era emozionatissimo all’idea di avere un posticino tutto per lui e Lucifer e, per di più, porta a porta con i suoi amici!

“Se si tratta solo di due notti o tre il problema ve lo risolvo io” si offrì Balthazar che, nelle ultime ore, aveva scoperto il grande dono dell’altruismo. “Io posso andare a dormire a casa mia e Benny può venire con me. In una villa come quella c’è talmente tanto spazio che potrà anche scegliersi la camera che preferisce.”

“Tu hai una villa?” si stupì Benny. Quell’Angelo era una continua fonte di sorprese…

“Beh, sì, insomma, non è che sia proprio mia… è… in prestito, ecco!”

“Quindi tu hai  _rubato_ una villa?” si corresse Benny, ma sembrava più divertito che altro. “Ma gli Angeli fanno di queste cose?”

“Io sono un Angelo degenere, non lo sapevi? Comunque non ho  _rubato_ la villa, l’ho solo…  _presa in prestito_ , tutto qui. I proprietari sono dei milionari e in questo momento stanno facendo una lunghissima vacanza nella loro casetta in Costa Azzurra” spiegò Balthazar.

“Ah, ecco come stavano le cose” commentò Dean. “Mi ero sempre chiesto come ti potessi permettere una villa come quella… in effetti non immaginavo che _vendere le anime_  fosse così redditizio!”

“Tu vendi le anime?” domandò ancora Benny. “Ma non è una cosa che fanno i demoni?”

“Se è per questo, ho rubato le armi del Paradiso e sono scappato da lassù con quelle, poi ho cominciato a venderle in cambio di anime e le anime poi…” cominciò a raccontare Balthazar che, per qualche motivo, si sentiva imbarazzato e pertanto diceva tutto quello che gli passava per la testa. “Comunque non è questo il punto.”

“No, il punto è che ti sei offerto di ospitare in casa tua uno che appena conosci. Balthazar, mi stupisci” ironizzò Dean.

“Non hai detto tu stesso che vi ha salvati? E Castiel garantisce per lui, per me è più che sufficiente. Di certo non verrà a sgozzarmi nel cuore della… oh, per la miseria, che battuta infelice mi è scappata!” disse poi l’Angelo diventando tutto rosso. Nessuno l’aveva mai visto tanto sconclusionato…

“Non fa niente, sono abituato a certe battute” replicò bonariamente Benny, così che Balthazar si sentì più a disagio, arrossì un altro po’ e, accorgendosene, arrossì ancora di più!

“Secondo me è una magnifica idea!” esclamò entusiasta Gabriel. “Se tu ospiti Benny, avremo tutto il tempo di costruire l’appartamento per me e Lucifer e poi ci sarà una camera in più.”

“Vicino di casa del Diavolo… non potevo sperare di meglio” brontolò Bobby.

“Anche a me piace l’idea: un ladro e un pirata insieme, proprio una bella coppia, chissà che combinerete!” scherzò Dean, con l’intenzione però di provocare Balthazar.

“State facendo tante storie per un semplice gesto gentile” s’inalberò l’Angelo. “Dovreste ringraziarmi, invece di dire tante scemenze!”

“Beh, per quello che può valere, io ti sono molto grato” gli disse Benny.

“Sì, ecco, appunto, meno male che c’è ancora qualcuno al mondo che conosce l’educazione” fece Balthazar, sempre più confuso e tentando di cambiare discorso. “Purtroppo, però, non ho ancora il potere per spostarmi e… Castiel, saresti tanto gentile da portarci a casa mia?”

“Naturalmente” rispose l’Angelo. In quei giorni era stato in pena per l’amico, gli dispiaceva sapere che soffriva a causa dei sentimenti che lui non poteva ricambiare e lo faceva felice vedere, invece, che adesso si distraeva in qualche modo.

“Allora siamo pronti. Ah, no, tu devi prenderti quel coso…” disse quindi Balthazar, lanciando uno sguardo allarmato al contenitore frigo di Benny.

“Sì, a meno che non pensi di offrirmi tu la colazione domattina” scherzò Benny, mentre prendeva il frigo portatile con le sacche di sangue. “Ehi, non fare quella faccia, ti stavo prendendo in giro!”

Balthazar era totalmente spiazzato da qualunque cosa Benny dicesse o facesse. Evidentemente non aveva mai incontrato un tipo come lui e la confusione di emozioni che stava vivendo in quei giorni ci metteva del suo… in poche parole, sembrava fuori di testa.

“Siete pronti?” chiese Castiel.

In pochi attimi i tre scomparvero dal soggiorno di Bobby.

“Ragazzi, è proprio ora che io me ne vada a letto” borbottò il cacciatore, scuotendo il capo. “Mi fa tanto piacere che si sia risolto tutto, però… beh, prima il vampiro, poi Gabriel che vuole andare a  _convivere col Diavolo_ , adesso ci si mette anche Balthazar che sembra aver perso la testa per il vampiro suddetto… Sì, troppe emozioni per la mia età, meglio che mi riposi!”

“Benny mi è molto simpatico e sarei contento se si trovasse bene con Balthazar” commentò Gabriel, che invece si divertiva moltissimo in tutti quegli intrecci. “Domattina inizieremo a occuparci dell’appartamento, vero Lucifer?”

La gioia di Gabriel era commovente e, in qualche modo, contagiava anche il fratello maggiore.

“Ma certo, fratellino, domattina avranno inizio i lavori” gli disse, divertito.

“Com’è poetico… Gabriel si costruirà il suo  _nido d’amore col Diavolo_ ” fece Dean, con aria schifata, mentre i due salivano le scale e Gabriel si teneva tutto stretto a Lucifer come se temesse che qualcuno glielo portasse via.

“Senti, Dean…” disse Sam, a disagio, approfittando del fatto che erano rimasti soli. “Mi dispiace davvero per tutto il casino che c’è stato. Non posso dire di averti del tutto perdonato per il fatto di Amy e per non essere stato sincero con me, però… beh, però anch’io ho esagerato. Ti ho tenuto il muso e non ti ho lasciato spiegare. Se ti fosse accaduto qualcosa a Limestone io… beh, non me lo sarei mai perdonato.”

“Beh, allora meno male che non è successo niente” minimizzò Dean, che non sapeva portare rancore. “Sì, sei stato un po’ stronzo, Sam, ma non è una novità e comunque anch’io avrei dovuto essere più sincero con te. Adesso me ne vado a dormire, è stata una giornata molto faticosa.”

Dean, sollevato per essersi in qualche modo riappacificato col fratello, si avviò verso il divano. Sam, ancora pensieroso, iniziò a salire lentamente le scale. Era vero, forse non avrebbe mai superato del tutto la vicenda di Amy, però aveva compreso che il suo legame col fratello era qualcosa di prezioso e che non poteva rischiare di perderlo a nessun costo.

 

**Fine prima parte**

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

 

Castiel trasportò Balthazar e Benny alla villa di cui l’Angelo si era temporaneamente appropriato e poi, dopo essersi sincerato che stessero bene, tornò a casa di Bobby. C’era comunque sempre Lucifer da tenere d’occhio perché non gli saltasse di nuovo in mente di fare del male a Sam.

Balthazar rimase solo con lo strano tipo che, a quanto pareva, lo aveva tanto singolarmente affascinato da spingerlo a fare una cosa per lui impensabile: ospitarlo nella sua casa dopo circa un’ora scarsa che lo conosceva!

“Beh, adesso siamo qui” esordì l’Angelo, tentando di mantenere un tono leggero. “Puoi scegliere la stanza che preferisci.”

“Per me una stanza vale l’altra, tanto sono tutte fin troppo lussuose per me. Ma, piuttosto, perché tu hai accettato di ospitarmi in casa tua? Non mi conosci nemmeno” domandò incuriosito il vampiro.

“Castiel ha detto che sei dalla nostra parte e che gli hai anche salvato la vita quando un vampiro l’aveva preso alla sprovvista, perciò a me non serve sapere altro” rispose semplicemente Balthazar.

A Benny non era sfuggito lo sguardo di Balthazar nel nominare Castiel.

“Devi essere molto legato al tuo amico” commentò.

“Lo conosco da secoli, abbiamo sempre combattuto fianco a fianco e ci siamo salvati più volte la vita a vicenda. Siamo fratelli, anche se…” l’Angelo esitò. Gli sembrava strano raccontare tante cose a uno che aveva appena incontrato, ma forse proprio per questo era più facile confidarsi.

“Tu gli vuoi molto bene” disse Benny.

“Beh, sai, gli Angeli non sono creati per provare emozioni, però quando veniamo sulla Terra le cose cambiano. Castiel è venuto prima di me e… si è legato a Dean Winchester, sempre di più. Io sono stato molto confuso, specialmente all’inizio, ho sperimentato un po’ di tutto e poi mi sono accorto che, in fondo, l’unica cosa che davvero volevo era restare al fianco di Castiel, come un tempo. Soltanto che, adesso… insomma, adesso quel posto è già occupato. Diciamo che sono arrivato tardi…”

I due rimasero per qualche istante in silenzio, poi fu l’Angelo a scuotersi per primo.

“Comunque non ti ho portato qui per annoiarti con i miei problemi, no?” fece, abbozzando una disinvoltura che non provava. “Anzi, ne hai già passate talmente tante che dovrei essere io a fare qualcosa per te.”

“Tu non mi devi niente” replicò tranquillo Benny.

“Beh, sono pur sempre un Angelo, anche se finora non l’ho dimostrato poi tanto” disse Balthazar, con un tono volutamente ironico. “Potrei anche fare una buona azione, tanto per cambiare, potrei… sai che una volta sono stato nel passato? Addirittura nel 1912, per impedire il naufragio del Titanic!”

“Davvero? E com’è finita?” chiese, sorpreso e divertito, Benny.

“Non tanto bene, sono dovuto tornare indietro e rimettere le cose a posto, avevo modificato il passato fin troppo e le conseguenze erano diventate disastrose” tagliò corto l’Angelo, “ma questo non vuol dire niente. Quello che intendevo è che io posso andare nel passato e  _cambiare le cose_. Magari non una vicenda storica come quella del Titanic, però una cosa più piccola sì, una cosa che coinvolga soltanto… due persone.”

“Mi stai dicendo che vorresti tornare a cinquant’anni fa per salvare me e Andrea, vero? Non penso che sia possibile” disse calmo Benny.

“Certo che sì! Beh, non proprio subito subito, devo ancora recuperare i miei poteri interamente, ma appena l’ala mi sarà guarita…”

“No, Balthazar” ribatté decisamente il vampiro. “Non è possibile comunque. Tu non sai tutta la storia. Il secondo covo di vampiri che abbiamo distrutto era quello del mio Creatore e, quando siamo stati lì, ho scoperto che anche Andrea era stata  _trasformata_. Voleva continuare a vivere razziando e uccidendo le persone e Dean… Dean l’ha eliminata, con il mio consenso perché io non avrei potuto, benché sapessi che era la cosa giusta da fare.”

Balthazar rimase sbigottito. Se le cose stavano così, per Benny doveva essere stato ancora più terribile… lui aveva il  _dovere_  di aiutarlo!

“E allora? Se io tornassi indietro nel tempo a quella sera in cui siete stati aggrediti, non salverei solo la tua vita e quella di Andrea, ma impedirei anche che quei mostri… cioè… quelle cose, quei vampiri… la trasformassero. Non sarebbe ancora meglio?”

“No, Balthazar” ripeté pazientemente Benny, sorridendo. Era buffo vedere come quell’Angelo cercasse di aiutarlo e si sforzasse anche di mostrarsi _politicamente corretto_  nel nominare i vampiri. Non c’era bisogno di tanta delicatezza, lui sapeva benissimo di essere un mostro! “Sarebbe la stessa cosa del Titanic: non puoi cancellare cinquant’anni e fingere che non siano passati, ci sarebbero comunque delle conseguenze. Non devi preoccuparti per me, io sto cercando comunque un mio posto nel mondo e sono felice di aver avuto la possibilità di trascorrere quegli anni meravigliosi con Andrea.”

“Ma non è giusto!” protestò Balthazar. “Io voglio aiutarti, te lo meriti, sei così generoso e buono e hai sofferto tanto!”

Se Dean e gli altri avessero visto e sentito Balthazar in quel momento non lo avrebbero mai riconosciuto, non c’era più niente dell’Angelo sprezzante, cinico e snob che conoscevano loro. Ma, in effetti, loro non avevano mai visto la parte migliore di Balthazar: soltanto Castiel ne era a conoscenza.

“E mi aiuterai, se ci tieni tanto, ma non in questo modo. Non è la strada giusta, dammi retta.”

Balthazar scrollò il capo e si alzò.

“Va bene, per stasera basta così, andiamocene a riposare, ma il discorso non è chiuso, ci penserò bene e troverò una soluzione!” promise l’Angelo. Dopo di che, entrambi si ritirarono nelle loro stanze. 

 

La mattina dopo, Balthazar si svegliò sentendo dei rumori che lo misero in allarme. Strano, sembrava proprio che qualcuno fosse entrato in casa… potevano essere demoni mandati da Crowley o qualcosa del genere? Veloce e silenzioso, l’Angelo si affacciò alla ringhiera della scalinata che portava alle camere per vedere senza essere visto: sbalordito, si rese conto che le persone entrate in casa dovevano essere i domestici dei signori Harrison, i milionari proprietari della villa, Hester Rodriguez e Alfonso Garcia! I due domestici portoricani stavano parlando tranquillamente, organizzando le pulizie da svolgere e il personale da richiamare in servizio prima del ritorno dei padroni, che avrebbero ripreso possesso della villa tre giorni dopo.

“E ora che accidenti facciamo?” pensò Balthazar. Non si aspettava certo che gli Harrison ritornassero così presto dalla Costa Azzurra.

Come prima cosa, si precipitò nella camera dove riposava Benny per avvertirlo che dovevano andarsene subito di lì. E, nella stanza, l’Angelo ebbe il secondo shock della mattinata, visto che il suo nuovo amico era sveglio e stava tranquillamente  _facendo colazione_  con una delle sacche di sangue del frigo portatile.

“Oh, per l’amor del Cielo!” esalò Balthazar quando vide la scena.

Benny lo guardò stupito, poi capì.

“Ah, questo? Beh, non pensavo che saresti entrato così all’improvviso. E’ successo qualcosa?”

“Tutto e il contrario di tutto! I signori Harrison torneranno tra tre giorni e ci sono i loro domestici, qui, per pulire e mettere in ordine la villa. Dobbiamo andarcene immediatamente!”

“I signori Harrison sarebbero i legittimi padroni della villa, no?”

“Eh, sì, dobbiamo filarcela alla svelta e… per la miseria, potresti metter via quella  _cosa_? Ci manca soltanto che quei domestici trovino una sacca di sangue vuota nel cestino!” fece Balthazar, agitatissimo. “Accidenti, li sento salire le scale, ci troveranno qui… e ora che m’invento?”

Infatti Rodriguez e Garcia stavano salendo la scalinata e continuavano a organizzarsi per la sistemazione della villa.

“Senti, metti via quell’affare, prenditi il tuo frigo portatile e vieni con me” tagliò corto l’Angelo. “Ormai non possiamo più scappare o nasconderci, dovrò inventarmi una storia, tu non dire una parola e assecondami.”

Benny, ridacchiando, fece quello che gli era stato richiesto e seguì Balthazar, incuriosito.

“ _Madre de Dios, dos hombres!_ ” esclamò Hester Rodriguez, vedendoli uscire dalla stanza. “Voi chi siete e cosa fate in casa del  _senor_ Harrison?”

“Cosa ci fai tu, dico io” replicò Balthazar, ostentando un marcato accento dell’Europa dell’Est e una suprema indignazione. “Io maggiordomo di padron Harrison e lui giardiniere. Tu con tuo uomo cosa fai qui?”

“Noi lavoriamo per il  _senor_ Harrison da dieci anni e non vi conosciamo” dichiarò Garcia, sospettoso.

“ _Senor_  Harrison  _tienes_  già maggiordomo e giardiniere. Dove sono Pablo Cortez e Harumi Ito?” domandò Hester.

“Io non so niente di  _Arumito_. Io nuovo maggiordomo di padron Harrison, conosciuto lui in sua casa al mare e lui assunto me. Cortez scappato a Copacabana con travestito brasiliano, io non so” improvvisò l’Angelo, mentre Benny dovette fare uno sforzo sovrumano per non scoppiare a ridere. “Mio nome è Igor e lui è mio cugino Vlad. Noi siamo di Romania, Transilvania, e ora lavoriamo qui.”

“ _Madre de Dios!_ E perché  _senor_ Harrison si prende personale da quel posto?” trasecolò Hester Rodriguez.

“Pablo è scappato con un travestito brasiliano?” chiese sconcertato Garcia. “ _Senor_ Harrison ha assunto voi e non ha detto niente a  _nosotros_?”

“Tu non crede me? Tu pensa che noi siamo ladri che rubiamo nella casa? No, no, no, io molto offeso di questa cosa e tu… No, non parla con mio cugino, lui non capisce inglese, lui solo rumeno. Padron Harrison molto contento di noi e…” Balthazar s’interruppe vedendo che la donna tirava fuori un cellulare e iniziava a comporre un numero.

“Ora chiamo  _senor_ Harrison, non mi fido, voglio chiedere a lui” disse.

Le cose si mettevano male.

“Oh, tu non vuoi credere me perché noi siamo di Transilvania… allora sai cosa? Noi andiamo via! Andiamo via e tu spiegherai a padron Harrison perché non ha più suoi nuovi assunti. Io molto, molto offeso e meno male che Vlad non capisce voi, altrimenti… beh, addio allora!” buttò là Balthazar, prendendo per un braccio Benny e tirandolo via con sé. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo pieno di disprezzo ai due domestici portoricani e si affrettò giù per la scalinata, seguito dal compagno, fingendo di borbottare tra sé parolacce in rumeno.

Due minuti dopo erano ben lontani dalla villa, caso mai a Hester fosse venuto in mente di telefonare davvero al signor Harrison…

Benny, finalmente libero di sfogarsi, rideva come un matto.

“Ma tu sei matto! Come ti è saltata in testa una storia del genere?” esclamò, tra le risate. “E poi, Vlad e Igor dalla Transilvania, eh?”

“E’ stata la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente” replicò l’Angelo, adesso piuttosto imbarazzato. “Comunque ora dovrò chiamare Castiel perché venga a prenderci, non ho ancora abbastanza potere per usare il teletrasporto.”

“Certo che sei un Angelo davvero strano” commentò Benny, guardandolo divertito.

“Ce ne sono anche di peggio” assicurò Balthazar, “in ogni modo te l’ho detto che sono un Angelo degenere, io. Ho rubato le armi del Paradiso e sono scappato, ricordi?”

“Sì, però vuoi comunque usare il tuo potere per fare qualcosa di bene per me, come dicevi ieri sera, quindi sei migliore di ciò che vuoi sembrare” riprese Benny, fissandolo con uno sguardo per metà incuriosito e per metà tenero. “Perché ti sei preso tanto a cuore la mia situazione?”

Sotto quello sguardo, Balthazar si sentì uno strano rimescolio dentro e le gambe farglisi di gelatina. Tentò di darsi un contegno e di cambiare discorso.

“Ogni tanto anche gli Angeli degeneri devono fare una buona azione, no?” tagliò corto, concentrandosi poi profondamente per chiamare Castiel.

Un attimo dopo, l’Angelo era lì davanti a loro.

“Che succede? Cosa ci fate qui fuori?”

“Chiedilo a Igor e Vlad” commentò Benny con una risatina.

“A chi?” fece Castiel, allibito.

“E’ una lunga storia per niente interessante” rispose sbrigativo Balthazar. Poi, però, anche a lui sfuggì una mezza risata.

“Cosa avete combinato, voi due?” chiese Castiel.

“Niente!” risposero Balthazar e Benny all’unisono, come se si fossero messi d’accordo prima.

Castiel li guardò ancora un istante, un po’ dubbioso e un po’ piacevolmente stupito di vedere come i due si fossero presto trovati in sintonia; infine decise di fare ciò per cui era stato chiamato.

Un secondo dopo i tre erano scomparsi.

Rodriguez e Garcia avrebbero continuato per mesi a chiedersi chi fossero quei due strani tipi trovati in casa del loro padrone, ma senza trovare una risposta. Tuttavia, alla fine, nella villa non mancava nulla, quindi la cosa si smontò presto senza alcuna conseguenza.

I signori Harrison ripresero possesso della loro casa e Balthazar si trovò privo di una sistemazione!

 

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
